


I

by OnlyKnownAsC



Series: You & I [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Another practice writing while listening to music, I guess this takes place in the same universe as my other story, I wrote this while listening to the soundtrack of Off, It has nothing to do with Off though, Short Story, The character is literally named "I", anyways enjoy, so I'm gonna put it as a series, there probably wont be more chapters so i'm marking it as complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyKnownAsC/pseuds/OnlyKnownAsC
Summary: EverForwardEverOnwardEverSearchingFor you.





	1. EverSearching

**The sounds are everywhere. Meaningless, at least to me. They fade in and out as I travel, a thrumming beat following my footsteps. I know what I am, yet don’t know my purpose. Which is why I seek to find you. It’s as if another presence follows me, fading in and out. I can hear its breath at times. For now, it seems to have gone. I travel through the back-alleys and tunnels, only ever truly surfacing at night. Yet I slowly, steadily make my way to you. Because you have the answer.**

**It’s evening, and the field seems almost grey as I trudge through it in the ever-dimming light. Steady paced, single minded. I never fear of unwelcome encounters, as everything seems to shy away from me. Am I evil? Do I bring harm to these beings? I’d rather not think about it. For I am not one to intentionally become aggressive towards others. I am a silent, dark figure which seems to drift about endlessly. I know where I am, yet I tend to see less than I feel. For me, it is less visual, and more an emotional travel. Oh yes, my way to you is a physical trip, yet it seems to be a spiritual one as well. Ironic for a dark being like myself to believe in, no? I descend into another tunnel, reaching an underground waterfall, the little moonlight that slips through the cracks illuminating the water. I would love to stay and take in the sight, but I must continue on. As I walk, I can hear faint piano music echoing from a late-night restaurant above, and a siren wailing as an ambulance rumbles past on the street above me. I am nearing your dwelling place. I can feel it. A glimmer of something seems to light inside me. Hope, perhaps? If this is what has been following me, I will cherish it gladly as a friend. Onward, onward as the night fades to a dawning day. The harsh light bears through the cracks of my tunnel, and I dart around them ever silent. Always must I avoid confrontation of any sort if I am to reach you. My dear friend Hope reminds me that though I myself may be a darkened being, I mustn't descend to Despair, for I am ever** **closer. My journey continues, and while it is a lonely one, Hope is always present, urging me on.**


	2. Encounters

**I discovered my first confrontation today. It was painful, yes, but even more so to learn that I must erase my opponent in order to succeed. I never wished to erase a being, yet here I am. It went out with a wail, and I myself filled with regret. Hope seemed to dim for a moment, then reassured me it was the correct decision to make. I continue on, a steady pace, seemingly never ending. Yet there is an end, one I am going to reach eventually. My path continues with bounds now, Hope glowing by my side. It is almost a valiant adventure, no? Yet every so often I must erase another confrontation, always causing me to regret and Hope to flicker. Yet I shall continue, determined to reach you. For you are my goal. You are the answer. The tunnels are dark and foreboding, yes, but I too am a dark being, this is where I dwell. And as I go on, I shall find more and more confrontations which I must erase and move past. My cloak seems to grow heavy with every opponent I erase, but no matter. I feel it will one day amount to something new** **and** **great.**

**Encounters increase with every passing hour, my journey seeming to be turned into a constant battle. Yet these opponents fall easily, and I cannot help but notice that I seem to have grown taller as I have gone on. Hope leads me on, darting up ahead the path and back to me, as if beckoning me. “Yes, this is the right way! Continue onward!” I can hear a heartbeat, a steady sound, almost a feeling. The sound pulsates through me as I walk.** **Everforward** **,** **everonward** **. One day I shall reach you. Until then, I shall continue down my path, erasing any opponents I may meet.**


End file.
